


in which a dick is sucked

by slamjam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, im really just fucking around here, lazytown jokes in the notes, major spoilers for the end of rogue one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamjam/pseuds/slamjam
Summary: Intrusive Thoughts That Almost Made Me Start Laughing At The Emotional Climax OF Rogue One: The Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry based Diego Luna, u deserve better fic than this but all i have is memes.

Cassian collapses on the wet sand with Jyn right behind him, his body bowing towards the ocean. It's over. They've transmitted the message, it was all worth it. He turns towards the blast, all gold and red and brightness like a mockery of a sun and wonders about the person who originally thought up going out with a bang, and how exactly they would feel about this. Then without tearing her eyes away from the explosion Jyn says "So, have you ever gotten your dick sucked?" and he decides to really go out with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> "So have you ever gotten your dick sucked?" "No" "*Robbie Rotten voice* WOULD YOU LIKE TO."   
> (I may actually do a legit fic with the original prompt of Cassian's thoughts as he watches the shockwave coming towards them on the beach because i started writing it as an elaborate preamble to the joke and it got... too good for what it was supposed to be. DAMN IT NOW I GOTTA ACTUALLY WRITE GUCKGJDFK)


End file.
